stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yevrin class
The Yevrin-class starship was an advanced type of Federation Starfleet vessel of the 2420s. (Star Trek: Interpreter) Profile The Yevrin-class starship, introduced in early 2426, was the first of its kind, with the first commissioned ship of this class, the (launched in 2426), designed by Lieutenant Commander Jack Waters. He started this design while on the ship the . He left it there on accident and it was sent to Admiral Jean-Luc Picard who looked it over and proposed it to the Advanced Starship Design Bureau and was told to finish the plans and return. Picard had Waters sent to his office and they, together, finished the design. The design added the first stable, working quantum slipstream drive (QSD) developed exclusively by the United Federation of Planets. These ships carried the registry of NR-24xx. This bold move was to reflect the new design and era that the United Federation of Planets was stepping into. With the functioning QSD the Federation could now cross interstellar distances faster then they had ever been able to. The Yevrin-class was based on the by its designer. Lt. Commander Waters adored the heroic adventures that the USS Voyager had while it was in the Delta Quadrant and so his design incorporated various appearance pieces of the Intrepid-class. The Yevrin-class starship was not only the first to have a workable QSD but it was the first to have a lot of things. The first ship of the line, , was the first to have the new "sensor drop mines," mines that could be dropped on a specific location and would sense something moving into its range of patrol and attack, "warp torpedoes," a torpedo that could jump to warp and hit a target light years away, and many others. The cutting edge of science the Yevrin-class flew into the history books just as fast as Zefram Cochrane. Accommodation *Personnel: 200-600 (crew and civilians) (varied per ship and mission profile) *Standard passenger limit: 400 *Maximum evacuation capacity: 2500 Power plant *Two (2) 2000+Cochrane warp core feeding four (4) nacelles *Two (2) impulse modules *Quantum singularity-based compression power stream system linked to main navigational deflector, backed by complementary benamite crystal tray (the "Q-core") Performance *Maximum sustainable warp velocity: Warp 8 *Absolute maximum warp velocity: 9.995 (for 10 hours) *Maximum exploration endurance: QSD factor 8.556 for 9 months *Expected duration: 200 standard Earth years Transporters *Standard (8- to 10-person capacity; varies): Seven (7) (one (1) on Deck 2, aft of main bridge) *Cargo: three (3) Armament Directed energy weapons *Fifteen (15) type XV phaser arrays *Twelve (8) variable-yield torpedo launchers - 4 fore, 4 aft **Torpedo capacity: 420, variable yield (photon, quantum, transphasic, prototype torpedo, etc.) Shields *Standard - Multi-matrix regenerative/rotating frequency. Incorporated metaphasic advances, allowing travel within a star's coronasphere, as well as refractive distribution capacity, absorbing and redistributing offensive energies, all on rotating modulations. *Hull-reinforcing ablative armor - Self-regenerating through specialized free-standing holographic generators located aft of main engineering. *Deflector screens (navigational standard) Auxiliary craft :The number and type of supplemental/support vessels varies per ship. Approximate basis is as follows. Each ship of this class carried replicator technology and spare parts permitting construction of replacements/extras as needed. *(2-3) runabouts *shuttlecraft ** 1 › type-9 personnel shuttle ** 1 › type-11 heavy shuttle ** 1 › type-XX advanced shuttle *9 › "Sphinx"-class work bees Upgrades Commissioned ships As of early 2427, only two (2) Yevrin-class ships had been launched. Thirty-six (36) were planned to be in service by 2447.'' Current Yevrin-class starships (By 2427) * * Projected Yevrin-class starships (After 2427) *USS Ganymede (NR-2403) *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-G) (proposed) *USS Potemkin (NR-2404) *USS John Michael Smith (NR-2405) Notes *Despite the class designation, the actual " " was the second ship of this class to be designed and commissioned. The Yevrin class was named after chief designer Jack Waters' grandfather, Yevrin Waters. External link *[http://startrek-Interpreter.pbwiki.com the Star Trek: Interpreter website] Category:Federation starship classes Category:Star Trek: Interpreter